Mission : Stiles
by Dragonha
Summary: Attention spoiler sur la fin de la saison 1. Stiles est hanté par un souvenir. Un moment bien précis qui n'a pas été oublié de ses protagonistes. A tel point que Peter est prêt à revenir à tout prix ! Rating MA


Auteur : Dragonha

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Jeff Davis.

Warning : prend place à la fin de la saison 1. Spoiler sur le dernier épisode ! (et donc en grande partie sur toute la saison). Lemon et langage fleuri, comme d'habitude.

Résumé : Stiles est hanté par un souvenir. Un moment bien précis qui n'a pas été oublié de ses protagonistes. A tel point que Peter est prêt à revenir à tout prix !

« Paroles »

' _Pensées ou rêves'_

 **Mission : Stiles**

 _« Je t'aime bien Stiles et comme tu m'as aidé je vais te donner quelque chose en échange. Tu veux la morsure ? » Susurra Peter._

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Est-ce que tu veux que je te morde ? Si ça ne te tue pas car il y a un risque… tu deviendras comme nous. »_

 _« Comme vous ? »_

 _« Oui un loup-garou ! Tu veux peut-être que je te fasse un dessin ? »_

 _L'homme se rapproche d'un pas, il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui._

 _« Cette nuit-là j'ai choisi Scott dans la forêt parce qu'il me fallait une meute mais ça aurait pu être toi. Tu pourrais être aussi puissant que lui. Tu n'aurais plus à le regarder te piquer la vedette. Devenir plus fort, plus rapide, devenir plus apprécié des autres, des filles en particulier. Tu n'aurais rien à lui envié. Ce serait peut-être même le contraire. »_

 _Il attrape doucement son bras et le porte à hauteur de ses lèvres. A peine quelques centimètres, une fois encore._

 _« Oui ou non ? »_

« STILES ! »

D'un coup l'adolescent se réveilla, bondissant de son lit au cri énervé de son père.

« OUAIS, ouais je me lève. » Répondit automatiquement le garçon. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il jeta un œil à son réveil. 7 h 50… Attendez quoi ?!

« Putain de merde ! » S'écria Stiles.

Ni une ni deux, le jeune garçon fonça à la salle de bains, se doucha et sortit en trombe 3 minutes après seulement ceinturé d'une serviette. Il descendit dans la cuisine y prit son petit-déjeuner avant de remonter en quatrième vitesse s'habiller et se brosser les dents avant de choper son sac. Enfin il se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa voiture et écrasa le champignon pour ne pas être en retard au lycée.

Au même moment dans les bois entourant la ville, un petit écureuil passa près d'une racine profondément ancrée dans la terre. Curieux le petit être s'approcha une odeur titillant ses sens. La senteur était indéfinissable pour la créature mais presque aussitôt qu'il se posa près d'un sol plus meuble, il se fit engloutir entièrement sous terre. Plus tard dans la journée ce fut le tour d'un cerf puis d'un coyote. Personne ne fut témoin de ce phénomène, ce coin de la forêt étant peu fréquenté. Ainsi plusieurs animaux furent happés par le sol lui-même pendant toute la journée et la nuit. Dès que l'animal, quel qu'il soit, approchait de cette racine particulière il était englouti sans crier gare. Mais c'était tellement rapide qu'aucune bête ne pouvait voir ce qui les fauchait sur l'instant.

Pour Stiles Stilinski, la journée était une routine totale. Son meilleur ami et lui avaient discutés avant les cours, vite rejoint par Allison Argent la petite amie de Scott. Les cours habituels étaient soit trop facile soit ennuyant pour le fils du shérif. En fait, même si son hyperactivité pouvait être vue comme une maladie par certains, c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait de l'avance sur ses camarades. La curiosité naturelle du garçon aidant, il avait appris rapidement les programmes du lycée en avance, sans parler des sujets annexes qu'il avait intégré plus jeune. De ce fait, il connaissait plusieurs langues connues ou anciennes et s'intéressait depuis quelques mois aux créatures surnaturelles. Surtout depuis que Scott avait été mordu par un loup-garou en fait, il y avait de cela plus de trois mois. Désormais il était incollable sur le sujet et il n'avait pas besoin de demander à Derek Hale quoi que ce soit sur les conditions des loups-garous. Ce dernier ne devait s'en porter que mieux ! Il était plus qu'agacé par ce gamin bruyant et bavard comme une pie.

Bref, l'école le lassait un peu. Seuls les entraînements de Lacrosse le motivaient un minimum, espérant à chaque fois que le coach Finstock le laisse monter sur le terrain. Oui parce que le banc de touche il en avait vraiment, mais vraiment ras le bol. Si on lui laissait sa chance peut-être qu'ils verraient enfin tous qu'il n'était pas nul ! En tout cas il valait nettement mieux que Greenberg qui cirait les pompes des profs à chaque occasion.

Cette journée là n'était pas particulière et il oublia son rêve, qui se référait plus à un souvenir qu'à autre chose. Cependant durant la nuit, les mêmes images revinrent s'emparer de son esprit. Et une fois de plus… il se réveilla tout juste à temps pour partir au lycée. Ce fut ce jour-là qu'un événement se produisit. Le cours de sport, toujours avec Finstock, consista en un cross dans la forêt. Alors que le signal de départ retentissait un animal se fit aspiré quelques kilomètres plus loin. Les jeunes passèrent une demi-heure plus tard devant la fameuse racine. Aucun ne fit de halte… sauf Stiles dont le lacet se défaisait. Il sortit du chemin pour se poser contre la racine afin d'avoir un appui. Il était déjà en sueur, comme les autres, il était fatigué et profita de quelques secondes de repos. Les secondes de trop, la racine n'était pas un bon appui avec des baskets maculée de boue. Stiles en voulant repartir chuta et se retrouva lui aussi aspiré par le sol. Jouant de malchance une branche acérée du trou lui transperça la jambe. L'aven était profond de plus de deux mètres et sa chute avait provoqué un rond béant au niveau du sol meuble. Malgré ça, il n'y avait que peu de clarté en cette fin d'après-midi.

« Et merde ! » Souffla Stiles.

Tombé sur le ventre, le garçon ne vit jamais l'amas sombre formé à côté de lui. Et il ne vit pas le sang dévalé une petite rigole vers un cadavre avec un peu trop de couleur pour en être réellement un. Il se retourna ensuite rapidement en fermant les yeux pour avoir mal le moins de temps possible.

« Hé ho ! Il y a quelqu'un ? A l'aide ! »

Ces cris se firent plus puissants, la détresse commençait à le gagner. Il n'y avait que peu de participants du cross derrière lui et il lui était impossible de remonter avec sa jambe blessée. Elle suintait beaucoup trop et bientôt il perdit ses forces, sa voix se fit moins puissante. Puis l'idée lui vint, il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Les autres allaient forcément repasser par ici puisqu'il s'agissait d'un aller retour par le même chemin. L'important était que Scott, étant dans les premiers, devait se rapprocher et l'entendrait sûrement. Il retenta donc le coup et cinq minutes après un bruit au-dessus de lui raviva son espérance.

« Stiles ? T'es là ?! »

La tête de Scott apparut en haut

« Non, c'est le petit chaperon rouge idiot ! »

« Attends je vais te sortir de là. »

« Mais pourquoi donc ? Je suis très bien ici enfin. » Ironisa le brun.

« Attrape et essaye d'arrêter tes sarcasmes, ce n'est pas drôle. » Prévint le loup-garou.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était mon unique défense et ça n'a pas été crée pour être drôle à la base. » renchérit Stiles.

« Oui, oui. »

Une grande branche fut tendue vers le blessé et il s'y agrippa comme il put.

« McCall ! Qu'est-ce que tu glandes ?! Tout le monde a fini la course. On rentre. » déboula Finstock.

Ses hurlements perçants ébranlèrent Scott qui lâcha la branche.

« Aaah ! Mais putain pourquoi t'as lâché ce foutu bout de bois, Scott ?! Aah ! C'est malin je pisse encore plus le sang maintenant. » Cria le fils du shérif, revenu au fond du trou.

« Att… Attends ! Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ?! Un élève ?! » S'inquiéta le prof.

« C'est Stiles. Mais j'ai lâché la branche de surprise quand vous êtes arrivé. Et je ne savais pas qu'il était blessé. »

Scott avait menti bien sûr mais allez dire à toute la meute d'élèves qu'il était capable de sentir le sang et la sueur ambiante dans l'air !

« Oh Bordel ! Bilinski ? Bilinski tout va bien, on va te sortir de là. Bougez-vous vous autres! Trouvez quelque chose pour le faire remonter. Faites la courte échelle ou… Ah, je sais ! Danny vient par là. Ouais t'es un grand mon pote, tu dois pouvoir l'atteindre. Attrape-le et McCall et moi on te retient.

« Non mais ça va oh ! Je pèse 65kg tout mouillé, une personne suffit, je ne suis pas obèse ! »

Le gardien de Lacrosse s'exécuta et tendit ses bras à Stiles, le coach le retenant lui-même à la taille. De toute façon, tout ce que disait le Stilinski lui passait par-dessus la tête.

Malgré le travail d'équipe des trois garçons, Stiles dut pousser énormément sur sa jambe blessée. Son sang tomba de nouveau, directement dans la rigole et glissa jusqu'au cadavre. Quand enfin le jeune garçon fut sortit du piège naturel, il était aussi blanc qu'un linge.

Au vu de sa couleur et de son mutisme, on le fit allonger. Tous purent voir leur camarade si fou avec la branche plantée en travers de sa cuisse, des sillons de sang s'écoulant sur sa jambe. Son teint si pâle alarma son meilleur ami qui tomba à genoux à ses côtés.

« Stiles ! » S'écria-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

« J'appelle une ambulance. » Déclara Danny.

Il était plus à même de le faire car Finstock regardait le jeune les yeux éberlués et murmurait qu'il était proche de la porte avec ce coup-là.

Les secours arrivèrent assez rapidement. Ils transportèrent Stiles sur une civière et lui firent les soins en urgence pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital. Scott alla avec et donna le numéro personnel du père de son ami. John Stilinski arriva peu après furibard et les larmes aux yeux. Si le coach avait été là, il l'aurait proprement lynché pour non surveillance sur un jeune à risques ! L'adolescent et l'homme restèrent au chevet de leur hyperactif préféré. La blessure avait été importante mais grâce à une transfusion et un peu de repos, il se remettrait rapidement.

Tandis que pendant ce temps, la chose dans la forêt reprenait lentement ses forces. Tout cet apport du liquide de vie lui avait été bénéfique. Dans le processus qui le remettait doucement d'aplomb un souvenir particulièrement fort refit surface dans son esprit jusque là endormi. Le sang des bêtes étaient complètement différents des humains. Certes il ressentait leurs émotions, principalement la peur puisque c'était le dernier ressenti avant leur mort. Mais cette fois, ce sang avait une odeur et une imprégnation particulière en lui. Il s'agissait là d'un être pur et vierge, dont le sang était riche, fort riche. Autant par la source de vie qu'il lui apportait que par les souvenirs et émotions de cet humain. Des flashs lui parvinrent dans sa semi-conscience : le jeune garçon à 5 ans, 10 ans puis des pans intéressants défilèrent. Sa mémoire revint complètement lorsque l'image d'un homme grand et châtain avec la moitié du visage brûlé fit son apparition. C'était lui et grâce aux souvenirs, il se rappela que sa vengeance était accomplie. Ce qui ne l'empêchait aucunement de vouloir revivre. C'était même vital désormais ! Peter Hale devait absolument se réveiller complètement pour retrouver Stiles Stilinski, celui dont le sang l'avait ranimé.

Le jeune homme en question se réveilla pendant la nuit, une douleur lancinante lui vrillant la cuisse. Il constata la blancheur des draps et l'odeur caractéristique de l'hôpital. En tournant la tête à la recherche du bouton pour appeler une infirmière, il tomba sur deux silhouettes avachies dans des fauteuils. Elles étaient fort reconnaissables : son père juste à côté de lui dont le corps était assez imposant et Scott, forme plus petite et élancée, près de la porte. Aucun des deux ne se réveilla tandis que l'alité tendait le bras et appuyait sur le bouton d'appel. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Melissa McCall entra anxieuse et les yeux bouffis. Stiles comprit qu'elle s'était inquiétée non seulement pour lui- il était comme un deuxième fils pour elle- mais également car Scott avait du être dans tous ses états.

« Oh Stiles ! Comme je suis contente que tu te réveilles. Ils vont être heureux aussi, ils étaient tellement sur les nerfs que j'ai du leur donner un somnifère discrètement. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux. » Commenta le plus jeune.

« Bon, je suppose que tu dois avoir mal à la cuisse. La douleur a du te réveiller, je vais te redonner une dose de morphine. Je vais préparer une ordonnance pour des antidouleurs. Toi alors quand tu as quelque chose tu ne le fais pas à moitié. Cette foutue branche a été dure a délogé. Heureusement que ton père et Scott ont le même groupe sanguin que toi. Enfin avec tout ça, tu vas être content, le médecin te prescrit trois jours de repos complet. Tu vas rater l'école et mon fils va encore trouver judicieux de se plaindre de ne pas t'avoir toute la journée pour lui. Cela dit le connaissant il passera te voir tous les jours pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que je doive lui remettre les points sur les i. »

A la diatribe quasi infinie de Melissa, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire et du étouffer un rire. Il savait que si Scott ne venait pas le voir, elle le forcerait à venir prendre de ses nouvelles.

Le médicament fit bientôt effet et la douleur reflua. Comme de coutume la drogue s'insinua doucement mais son effet fut presque immédiat et il se rendormit sans vraiment le vouloir. Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin qu'il retrouva ses esprits et deux hommes inquiets penchés sur lui.

« Hé salut. » Dit-il simplement.

« Ouf ! » Soufflèrent ensemble le shérif et son meilleur ami. « Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs, ne recommences jamais ça ! »

Encore une fois parfaitement synchro, ces deux là alors.

« Oui mes papas poules, promis. Mais je l'ai pas fait exprès non plus, alors vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir. »

« T'en vouloir ?! Mais tu nous as foutu une trouille bleue, crétin ! » S'écria le duo.

« Pardon. » Souffla simplement l'adolescent en voyant les yeux fusilleurs des deux hommes.

« Aah ! Au moins tu t'en sors plutôt bien. Crois-moi tu ne bougeras pas de la maison et hors de question de marcher tout seul pendant ta convalescence. » Assura son paternel.

« Il faudra bien Pa, tu es shérif je te rappelle ! Tu ne peux pas prendre énormément de congé, ils ont trop besoin de toi au poste. Et ce n'est pas la peine de dévoyer Scott de l'école, il en a trop besoin. » Répondit Stiles.

« Merde ! T'es énervant quand tu t'y mets. Pourquoi tu as toujours raison même quand tu es mal en point ? » S'agaça John.

« Parce que je suis ton fils et que j'ai hérité de ton cerveau. » Sourit Stiles pour rassurer le seul membre de sa famille.

« Encore heureux. » Soupira l'adulte, reconnaissant là une tentative pour lui donner le sourire.

« Stiles, ne t'inquiètes pas j'irai en cours. Je prendrai des notes et je t'apporterais les devoirs et on bossera ensemble. Je pourrais même amener Lydia et Allison, on serait sûr de pouvoir te surveiller convenablement à plusieurs. » Intervint Scott.

« Ouais pourquoi pas. Tu bécoteras Allison pendant que Lydia tentera de parler avec Jackson au téléphone : excellent programme. Tu deviens rusé comme un renard pour les plans foireux mais pas de surveillance pitié ! J'aurais assez à faire avec lui -. Il désigna son père.- Compte sur lui pour se précipiter à la maison dès qu'il aura un moment, c'est un papa poule il me semble l'avoir dit. » Répondit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

« STILES ! » Crièrent les deux hommes aux remarques déplacées de cet hyperactif si maladroit.

« SILENCE ! Vous êtes dans un hôpital. » Réprimanda une infirmière passant devant la porte.

Dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, le trou était resté béant depuis l'accident. Personne n'avait pensé à le reboucher. Une légère clarté s'empara des sous-sols aidant Peter à voir son antre du moment. Les carcasses d'animaux commençaient à sentir et incommodait l'homme. L'air était au moins renouvelé désormais grâce à la fissure du plafond. Malgré le nouveau sang qui l'imprégnait et s'infiltrait dans sa chair, il ne pouvait toujours pas bougé. Cela c'était un problème. Sa capacité à réfléchir fonctionnait elle et une idée germa en se souvenant d'un fait précis que les souvenirs du gamin avaient ramené en lui. Il allait se servir de cela pour attirer une nouvelle proie au sang encore plus vitalisant.

Stiles put très vite sortir de l'hôpital, soutenu par son meilleur ami qui le posa dans la voiture de police du shérif. Scott les accompagna jusqu'à leur maison, s'en voulant beaucoup de ne pas avoir pu plus aider son presque frère lors de l'accident. Aussi Stiles se retrouva soigner aux petits oignons. Il était allongé sur le divan, son père préparait le dîner tandis que Scott le distrayait en lui racontant des blagues. Bien sûr, le loup-garou n'avait pas un sens de l'humour très original mais juste le moment passé ensemble faisait du bien à l'hyperactif. Au moins, grâce à cette mésaventure, il repassait dans les priorités de son ami, avant sa petite amie si parfaite. Il ne lui avait jamais dit mais il était un peu jaloux que leurs moments privilégiés aient été mis à mal parce que l'amour avait frappé. McCall fut invité à manger avec la petite famille et discuta beaucoup avec Stiles mais aussi avec John, de l'école et des filles.

« Et toi, Stiles ? Toujours pas de copine ou de copain en vue ? » Demanda le shérif.

« Heu… Non. Apparemment je n'ai pas le profil du beau gosse qu'elles cherchent toutes et pour les garçons, je suis carrément invisible. » Répondit, un peu gêné, le fils.

« Tu n'as juste pas encore trouvé celui ou celle pour qui tu seras l'être parfait. Malgré ton irrépressible besoin de parler à tort et à travers, tu es un garçon génial. Ça viendra ne t'inquiètes pas. » Le consola le policier.

« Ouais, il y a pas que ton père qui le dit. Je t'assure que tu es une parfaite fée du logis. Le mec ou la fille avec qui tu sortiras sera très chanceux, tu cuisines divinement bien. » Renchérit le loup-garou.

« Trop aimable. » Rigola le jeune humain.

La soirée se passa vraiment bien et Scott repartit tard chez lui, redonnant des nouvelles à sa mère sur l'état de son meilleur ami. Avant de se coucher il téléphona à Lydia puis à Allison pour leur raconter l'aventure de Stiles. Elles devaient sûrement avoir entendu toutes sortes de rumeurs des gars retournés à l'école contrairement à lui. Bon, il était encore sensé avoir un cours après celui de gym mais sa promesse à son meilleur ami n'était pas brisée puisqu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'être à cet instant-là. Bref après plus de trente minutes à papoter avec sa copine, il raccrocha et s'endormit, se jurant que ce genre de tuiles n'arriverait plus jamais.

' _Lydia… Lydia, amènes-moi Derek Hale.'_

Au réveil, cette phrase tournait en boucle dans la tête de la jeune blonde vénitienne. Toute sa nuit en fait avait été peuplée de cet ordre ainsi que de plusieurs images comprenant un cadavre et un endroit précis dans les bois. Elle en avait été choquée, elle s'était réveillée pensant être victime d'un cauchemar particulièrement réel. Mais il fallait avouer qu'après les événements qu'elle avait subis un gros doute subsistait. Après tout même si c'était complètement dingue, les loups-garous existaient et pas que dans sa tête ! Elle en avait eu la preuve quand elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital et qu'elle se souvenait de tout. Sa réflexion avait primé sur le reste et elle en avait conclu que ce type était un loup-garou et qu'elle risquait d'en devenir un. Si ce que les deux autres zigotos lui avaient raconté était véridique bien sûr. Cependant cela faisait près d'une semaine que toute cette histoire s'était passée ! La pleine lune était venue et elle n'avait rien subi de plus, sûrement était-elle immunisée. Comment ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et ne souhaitait pas s'attarder là-dessus.

Cependant elle avait été mordue et ce commandement ne pouvait passer outre… comme si elle était un membre de la meute de ce Peter. Il la dirigeait dans l'ombre, elle était une sorte de béta mais toujours humaine. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle était devenue même si son physique n'avait pas changé, son esprit lui avait été modifié d'une certaine manière. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle. Elle ne serait plus jamais comme avant, elle ne pouvait pas juste l'effacer comme son maquillage ou ses équations de math.

« Et comment tu veux que je fasse ça abruti de loup-garou ? Je ne sais même pas où le chercher ce Derek. Quoique… Scott est lié à lui maintenant si j'ai tout compris… j'ai intérêt à creuser de ce côté-là. » Réfléchit-elle tout haut.

Après son rituel habituel, la jeune fille sortit et s'installa au volant de sa belle voiture, cadeau de ses parents pour son dernier anniversaire. Elle démarra rapidement et tout en conduisant, elle réfléchit à un plan pour appâter Derek. C'était devenu un leitmotiv car peut-être que si elle faisait ce que Peter voulait, il la laisserait tranquille ensuite.

Au lycée alors que Stiles et Scott attrapaient leurs livres de cours du casier, ils eurent la surprise de voir Lydia leur sauter carrément dessus. Chose à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas si surprenant puisqu'ils l'avaient réconforté à la place de Jackson à la fin de toute l'affaire Kate Argent. Ils l'avaient entre autre renseignée sur le nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait possiblement devant elle. En tout cas dans la tête de Scott, ce fait était à marquer d'une pierre blanche… et peut-être que c'était bon signe pour le fameux béguin de Stiles.

« Scott, j'aurais une question à te poser. C'est au sujet de… des loups-garous. »

« Ok mais allons dans une salle de classe, faudrait pas que quelqu'un nous entende. » Accepta aussitôt le jeune garçon.

« Scott ! On a toujours discuté dans les couloirs entre nous à ce propos. S'il avait du se passer quelque chose, on aurait déjà été pris. Personne ne fait attention à nous et avec ce qui est arrivé à Lydia avant, je doute que ça soit si surprenant qu'elle ait changé et fréquente donc d'autres personnes. »

Stiles avait mis son grain de sel et la logique dont il faisait preuve était assez… logique. Scott hésita mais la jeune Martin interrompit ses pensées.

« La salle de classe me va très bien et je voudrais que ça reste privé, entre Scott et moi seulement. » Prévint-elle.

Avec ces mots, elle s'était tournée vers Stiles dans l'idée de le dissuader de les suivre. Mal lui en prit, aussitôt que le visage de l'hyperactif entra dans son champ de vision, elle perdit le contrôle. Son cerveau fut comme déconnecté et ses yeux devinrent vitreux. Le changement était clairement visible pour le garçon à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il voyait parfaitement qu'elle était absente. Du genre comme dans les films d'horreur où le zombie ou un vampire aurait aspiré l'âme ou le sang de sa victime. Mais ces créatures n'avaient rien à voir avec les loups qu'il fréquentait. Tout cela était très bizarre. Le visage de Lydia s'était rapproché entre temps comme si… comme si elle allait l'embrasser. Scott complètement inconscient du phénomène, agrippa Lydia par l'épaule et d'un regard fit comprendre à Stiles de le laisser gérer.

Toujours apathique, la blonde vénitienne se vit trainer dans une salle vide. Le garçon lui murmura quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, ce n'était pas elle qui réfléchissait dans son cerveau… c'était Peter qui avait pris sa place !

' _Nom de dieu j'étais si proche ! Si j'avais pu insuffler une partie de mon pouvoir en lui, tout aurait été si facile ! Tant pis, je vais me contenter d'amener Derek là où je suis. Mm, quel dommage que Scott ait tout gâché, j'étais à deux doigts de l'avoir ! Finalement c'est mieux comme ça ! Quand je serai revenu ce ne sera pas un baiser indirect, ce sera moi qui lui ferais directement. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a même jamais embrassé personne. Je serais le seul à pouvoir le goûter, à pouvoir le toucher… je le garderais que pour moi et ce sera parfaitement dans l'ordre des choses, après tout il est…'_

« LYDIA ! »

En maugréant Peter rendit sa place à la raison de sa 'résidente'.

« Hein ? Euh pardon. Je pensais à autre chose, excuse-moi. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Quel est ton problème ? » Demanda le brun.

Prise au dépourvu la jeune fille ne prit pas le temps d'inventer un conte et déclara immédiatement.

« Je veux voir Derek Hale. »

« Hein ?! Voir Derek ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait t'apporter ? » L'interrogea McCall.

« Bien que ça ne te regarde pas, je vais te répondre. Si j'ai tout compris à votre histoire de la dernière fois, vous ne vous entendez pas plus que ça tous les deux. Je veux donc savoir qui de toi ou de Derek ferait le meilleur protecteur pour moi. Même si n'étant pas un loup-garou, je ne risque techniquement rien je préférerais me savoir en sécurité avec le loup le plus apte à me protéger. »

« Oh. Mm, je vois alors d'accord. Je t'emmènerai le voir après les cours si tu veux. »

« C'est parfait on se retrouve à ma voiture à dix-sept heures. Salut. » Le planta là la fille.

' _Elle est culotée dis donc.'_ Pensa le loup.

« Oui c'est Lydia faut pas chercher plus loin. Si elle paniquait où demandait directement ton aide, là faudrait vraiment s'inquiéter. » L'interrompit une voix familière en voyant sa tête stupéfaite.

« Hé ! On ne t'avait pas dit de ne pas espionner ? »

Stiles secoua la tête de dépit, parfois son meilleur ami pouvait être naïf. Comme si lui, Stiles Stilinski ne pouvait pas surveiller une conversation qui le touchait en partie. Quand les cochons voleront oui !

« Je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement. Je te rappelle que je dois rentrer chez moi et avec ma jambe dans cet état, je ne peux pas conduire. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? »

« Oh merde ! Désolé j'ai complètement zappé. Je vais te reconduire près de ton père, il doit s'inquiéter. Oh putain oui, ça fait cinq minutes qu'on aurait dû être là ! Viens, appuie-toi sur moi. » S'excusa Scott « Ton père va me tuer. »

« Mais non. Papa poule ne te fera rien maman. » Plaisanta Stiles en s'exécutant docilement pour une fois.

« T'as encore mal ? » Demanda d'une petite voix son meilleur ami.

« Un peu mais pas tant que ça. Enfin je ne vais pas me plaindre de ne plus voir Harris de la semaine, si tu veux tout savoir. » Dit en souriant l'hyperactif.

« Tu m'étonnes veinard. Maintenant que tu ne seras plus avec moi, je vais être le seul en retenue. Il va se décharger sur moi, tu peux être sûr. Ne plus avoir son souffre-douleur préféré va le rendre encore plus furax que d'habitude. » Renchérit le plus petit des deux garçons.

Tout en discutant ils arrivèrent à la voiture de patrouille où le père de Stiles attendait, juste devant l'entrée du lycée.

« Eh ben alors qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? »

« Rien, on n'a pas vu le temps passé pendant qu'on discutait avec Allison et Lydia. » Mentit légèrement son fils.

Le shérif comprit instantanément que Scott avait du encore une fois n'avoir d'yeux que pour Allison mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur… il n'avait que cinq minutes de retard après tout.

« Allez Scott rends-moi mon fils que je le ramène avant de commencer ma journée. »

Les deux ados obéirent et McCall vit les Stilinski partir tandis que lui allait vivre une journée en enfer, deux heures avec le prof de chimie en perspective.

Stiles eut lui aussi une mauvaise surprise au retour chez lui ! Au lieu de le laisser marcher à cloche-pied ou avec un peu d'aide, son père trouva un moyen de l'énerver.

« STILES ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ! » Retentit instantanément quand il posait le pied valide sur le bitume devant le garage.

« Quoi ?! » S'étonna le jeune garçon.

« Interdit de marcher, tu attends dans la voiture. »

Sans plus tarder, John défit sa ceinture et sortit du véhicule en quatrième vitesse. Arrivé du côté passager, il agrippa son fils par les épaules et le sortit doucement de son siège. Dès que la porte claqua, il attrapa Stiles de ses deux bras. Le pauvre jeune se retrouva quasi dans la position d'une mariée dans les bras de son père.

« PAPA ! Non mais tu n'es pas bien ?! Tu ne crois pas que t'en fais beaucoup trop là ?! »

« Non. » lâcha simplement l'homme en rentrant à l'intérieur de la maison.

En vrai protecteur, le père posa son fils sur le canapé et lui mit une légère couverture sur le dos.

« Tu ne bouges pas d'ici. J'ai demandé à la voisine de veiller sur toi quand je ne suis pas là. D'ailleurs je ne fais pas trop confiance à Scott pour avoir la moindre autorité sur toi s'il devait te garder seul. Alors elle restera avec vous. Et on ne discute pas. Oh et pitié ne la rends pas dingue comme tu l'as fait avec tes baby-sitters. » Débita le shérif en s'en allant.

Il savait que la gueulante n'allait pas tarder mais il faisait ça pour son bien que diable ! Il se trouvait dans sa voiture quand la voix forte de son fils débita tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Il cru même entendre dans tout ce charabia qu'il n'était qu'une vieille bique lobotomisée et à l'instinct trop protecteur. Le shérif s'en fichait bien, cela faisait partie de son rôle de père et perdre son fils était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Quitte à avoir une dispute s'il le fallait, leur lien était de toute manière trop fort pour être brisé pour si peu.

La journée se passa plutôt bien pour tout le monde. Scott s'en sortit sans retenue d'Harris qui semblait plus découragé qu'autre chose de l'absence de son bouc émissaire. En fait, le loup était persuadé que l'homme adorait Stiles parce qu'il lui répondait régulièrement sans être vraiment insultant. John s'ennuya un peu de toute la paperasserie à gérer, il préférait largement le terrain même si c'était plus violent que les factures à régler. La seule qui trouva la journée très dure fût madame Hops, la voisine des Stilinski. Elle était retraitée, dépassant la cinquantaine aisément et géré un hyperactif blessé mais gigoteur c'était du sport !

Elle avait débarqué lors de la diatribe enflammée du plus jeune sur son père. Elle avait été outrée des propos employés et avait tapé sur les doigts du garçon. Chose que le « maudit gosse » n'apprécia absolument pas. Il l'avait rembarrée en lui disant ces quatre vérités. A savoir qu'elle n'était qu'une vieille fille aigrie asexuée et à la lenteur d'esprit abominable. Il avait terminé en lui assénant qu'on ne portait pas son fils de 16 ans comme une mariée juste parce qu'il avait mal à la jambe ! Et plus encore qu'il n'avait pas besoin de chaperon trop envahissant. Car selon les propres mots du garçon elle était aussi : « La plus grosse commère et espionne du voisinage et de toute l'Amérique. Et qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêter de recueillir tous les chiens abandonnés du coin car ils faisaient un boucan d'enfer à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit. » Excédée du flot de paroles en même pas dix minutes, elle avait filé à toutes jambes.

La cloche de la fin des cours soulagea tous les élèves, Lydia avait donné le change devant tout le monde. Cependant dans sa tête tout était chaotique, la présence d'un loup assez envahissant ne l'aidait pas à se sentir bien. Elle se serait bien passée de toute cette histoire, elle n'avait rien à voir avec eux à la base alors pourquoi devait-elle subir cela ? Elle devait être maudite : Jackson ne lui parlait plus, Allison ne palabrait que sur son fantastique petit-copain et un loup psychotique s'était introduit dans son cerveau ! Elle espérait ardemment qu'après cette 'mission' on lui fiche la paix.

La jeune fille se dépêcha d'atteindre sa voiture. Scott arriva peu de temps après chevauchant son scooter.

« Je dois aller au boulot alors je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi. Cries si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, d'accord ? Alors on y va. » Déclara le brun d'emblée.

Il attendit qu'elle sorte de sa place de parking avant de démarrer, vite suivi par la voiture noire. Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps et ils se retrouvèrent devant un grand hangar abandonné. Scott fit un signe à son amie pour lui signaler qu'il était bien là puis repartit directement vers la clinique.

' _Charmant. Et puis c'est quoi cette recommandation débile ? Pourquoi ce type me ferait quelque chose alors que je ne suis pas une menace ?'_

' _Derek n'est pas très sociable.' Répondit la voix de Peter._

Haussant les épaules à cette remarque, la jeune fille avança la tête haute et son air arrogant en place. Mieux valait être prudente et ne pas laisser voir sa peur, c'était bien suffisant qu'il puisse la sentir comme une simple odeur.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bâtiment elle reconnut une ancienne station, des bus érodés et des épaves gisant dans tous les coins. Personne n'était dans le coin et elle se demanda si Scott ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » Résonna une voix froide derrière elle.

« Ah ! C'est toi Derek ? »

« Oui, tu es Lydia c'est ça ? Celle que mon oncle a mordu. »

« C'est ça. C'était vachement flippant mais au final, je ne me suis pas métamorphosée en loup-garou. Malgré tout, maintenant que je suis au courant… je me disais que ce serait plus sécurisant d'être sous la tutelle d'un loup. Tu pourrais faire ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Scott ? Tu es plus proche de lui depuis non ? » Interrogea Derek.

« Pour la simple raison que ce n'est qu'un gamin idiot et immature. Et c'était le seul que je connaissais d'emblée. Alors que toi tu es adulte et plus mûr que lui. Tu me parais plus fort aussi et au moins, je suis sûre que tu ne me bassineras pas avec tes histoires de cœur. »

« Hm. Ok ça me parait être des raisons suffisantes pour t'accorder ma protection. Je vais te donner mon numéro de portable. En échange de cela, si tu remarques le moindre problème surnaturel tu m'en parles immédiatement. » Accepta le grand brun.

Les deux jeunes s'échangèrent leurs numéros et très vite Lydia profita de la perche offerte.

« En parlant de ça… »

« Tu as vu quelque chose ? » S'inquiéta le loup.

« Oui… enfin non mais… Voilà, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Stiles s'est blessé en cours… assez gravement. Mais il va bien maintenant. Enfin, je… »

« Viens-en au fait. » Ordonna le Hale.

La jeune Martin se tut un instant et reprit son souffle, faisant le tri dans ses pensées pour ne pas en dévoiler en trop.

« Ok. Alors comme j'étais curieuse j'ai été jeté un œil à cet endroit et en descendant dans le trou, j'ai… j'ai vu des tas d'animaux morts du genre cerf ou coyote. Y avait pleins d'ossements mais les animaux les plus récents étaient intacts comme si ils étaient juste tombés et morts sur le coup. Ca m'a paru bizarre et en faisant le tour de l'endroit, il y avait un cadavre. Où ce qui s'en rapprochait parce qu'il avait un peu trop de couleur pour être mort. On aurait dit qu'il était juste endormi. »

« Ouais ce n'est pas normal. Je vais aller y jeter un coup d'œil et tu vas me guider. En route. »

La jeune fille ne put qu'opiner du chef et suivre le mouvement. Ils ne prirent qu'une voiture, celle de Lydia, et furent sur les lieux en quelques minutes. Le rêve avait été vu tellement de fois sur la nuit que l'adolescente n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le fameux aven.

« C'est ici mais je n'ai pas de corde aujourd'hui. »

« Pas besoin. »

Derek l'agrippa et la serra contre son torse. Elle ne touchait plus terre et elle sût ce qu'il allait faire. Les loups-garous avaient des avantages finalement. Sans tarder, le duo sauta et atterrit souplement sur le sol de la caverne.

« C'était dans ce coin-là. » Désigna Lydia en pointant un endroit dans l'obscurité totale.

' _Ramasse la fleur et broie-la vite ! Souffle ça sur lui ! Ca ne te fera rien rassure-toi les pétales ne sont pas dangereuses pour les humains.'_ Fusa dans son esprit.

Elle s'exécuta, arrachant les pétales d'une fleur aux teintes bleu-mauve et les écrasant vivement dans ses deux mains.

« Derek ! » appela-t-elle.

L'homme se retourna et ouvrit la bouche prêt à parler mais la fille souffla directement la poudre sur lui. L'effet en fut immédiat, aussitôt qu'il se prit le tout dans la figure. Des spasmes l'envahirent et il s'écroula sans force au sol.

« Lydia ! » murmura-t-il, ses yeux montrant son incompréhension.

' _Parfait. Maintenant amène-le près de moi et entaille-lui le bras, il faut que son sang tombe sur mon visage.'_

Elle obéit encore une fois, traînant le corps lourd de l'alpha vers Peter toujours inanimé. Quasi collés l'un à l'autre, Derek vit avec horreur que le cadavre était celui de son oncle. La suite des événements ne le rassurèrent pas du tout ! L'étudiante lui poignarda le bras d'une épingle à cheveux. La plaie toute en longueur déversa alors le sang directement sur son parent. Il se souvenait de ça, c'était un vieux rituel de loup pour récupérer des forces. Si le sang d'un alpha était bu ou entrait en contact avec un de ses bêtas ou quelqu'un de sa propre famille, cela le régénérait. Le tonton psychopathe essayait de ressusciter.

Tout se passa parfaitement bien, le bras du loup était tailladé autant de fois que nécessaire jusqu'à ce que la forme brulée bouge enfin, se reformant doucement en un humain des plus normal. Lydia continua sa tâche, elle avait beau faire ce qu'il lui ordonnait, elle n'aimait pas faire souffrir les gens. Devoir sans cesse repasser l'aiguille la rendait folle. Elle se faisait l'effet de n'être qu'une machine, un pion entre les mains d'un type qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Blesser un homme pour de vrai, de manière physique, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Maintenant son geste allait la hanter, elle ne se sentait pas mieux en se disant qu'elle aurait peut-être la possibilité d'échapper à celui qu'elle faisait renaître. Il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion : il s'était introduit dans sa tête et peut-être que sa voix ne la quitterait jamais pour de bon. Alors elle pleura de frustration, de peur, du dégoût qu'elle s'inspirait. Sans vraiment se rappeler qu'elle n'avait rien voulu de tout ça et que ce monde surnaturel n'était pas de sa volonté.

Bientôt Peter ouvrit les yeux et tout le sang pomper à son neveu entra en lui définitivement, le régénérant beaucoup plus vite. Le gène alpha des deux hommes étant similaires, l'intégration à son système interne s'adapta rapidement. Delà sa guérison naturelle s'activa et il retrouva le corps robuste, ferme et élancé d'avant sa mort.

« C'est bon, tu peux arrêter, j'ai assez de sang. » Parla-t-il, sa voix était enrouée.

Immédiatement la lycéenne s'arrêta et s'éloigna de sa malheureuse victime, assez pâle d'ailleurs.

« Il survivra ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne compte pas le tuer, j'ai retrouvé la raison depuis que ma vengeance s'est accomplie. J'ai un tout autre projet désormais et ni toi, ni Derek n'y êtes inclus. »

Le ressuscité fit preuve de sa bonne foi en les ramenant à la surface.

« Passe lui le message que cette fois, il ne m'arrêtera pas. Je compte mener mon plan à bien et je ne ferais de mal à personne. Alors qu'il me laisse tranquille. Adieu Lydia. »

La grande silhouette s'éloigna, s'enfonçant dans la forêt tandis que la blonde soupira de contentement. Plus de raison de lutter, plus de psychopathe dans son crâne, il avait tenu sa promesse. Maintenant elle allait devoir composer avec le beau gosse à côté d'elle pour que ce genre de choses ne se reproduise plus jamais !

La journée prenait fin, Lydia emmena Derek comme elle le put jusqu'à sa voiture et le ramena au hangar, inconscient suite au trop gros prélèvement de sang. La jeune fille le posa sur un vieux matelas usé puis réfléchit quelques minutes. Elle devait appeler quelqu'un pour le soigner mais qui ? Il était hors de question de sonner à Scott, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il sache qu'elle avait d'office trahi leur confiance à tous les deux. Le seul qui pourrait peut-être voir la situation avec calme… c'était Stiles. Elle composa les chiffres fébrilement, priant pour qu'il l'aide. Il était le seul à peu près digne de confiance et le dernier au courant de ces histoires surnaturelles.

« Allez décroche, je t'en prie. »

A la quatrième sonnerie, la voix douce du garçon s'éleva enfin.

« Lydia ? Que me vaut cet honneur ? » Dit-il en rigolant.

Un rire crispé lui répondit et il poursuivit :

« Ok, pigé. Raconte-moi ce qui se passe ? »

« Avant ça dis-moi que tu vas mieux et que tu es en état de m'aider. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Toujours prêt ! C'est grave n'est-ce pas. »

Ce n'était pas une question au vu de la sincérité et des mots employés, il avait tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait d'un gros problème.

« Bon alors prépare-toi à une histoire rocambolesque. »

Elle fût aussitôt coupée :

« Lydia, je commence à avoir l'habitude maintenant. Rien ne peut plus me surprendre venant des loups. »

« Ok. Bon alors depuis que ce Peter m'a attaquée, je fais des rêves… du genre très réels, tu vois ? Récemment il a envahi ma tête et m'a fais exécuté plusieurs choses. Et là, ben j'en paie les conséquences. Il voulait que je lui amène Derek Hale. J'ai dû… j'ai dû le saigner à blanc pour faire ressusciter l'autre psychopathe, je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible. Et là Derek ne va pas bien du tout, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Aide-moi ! »

« Oh, oh attends ! Quand tu dis lui amené… c'était où exactement ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il était mort brulé vif et d'un coup de griffes dans la poitrine. Et on n'a pas retrouvé son corps que je sache. »

« Si…dans le trou dans lequel tu es tombé. Et il était déjà à moitié vivant quand on est arrivés avec Derek. »

« Putain ! Bon, bon il a perdu énormément de sang, c'est ça ? Mm, je connais quelqu'un qui peut l'aider, je dois juste vérifier un truc et je te l'amène aussi vite que je peux. »

« Dépêche-toi. » Pria Lydia.

Ils raccrochèrent au même moment tandis que Lydia déchirait un bout de sa robe et humidifiait le corps du loup, Stiles chopa son ordinateur.

« Alors, Hale. Ah voilà, son dossier. Groupe sanguin : A-. Super ! »

Sans faire plus attention à sa jambe, le jeune garçon s'empressa d'enfiler des baskets et de foncer jusqu'à sa voiture. Il n'eut pas trop de difficultés pour faire le trajet jusqu'à la clinique vétérinaire. A cette heure-là heureusement Scott avait fini sa journée.

« Doc ! Vous pourriez venir avec moi, on a besoin de vos services spéciaux. »

« J'arrive. »

« Emmenez surtout la seringue, la canule* et la perfusion, la transfusion sera plus facile. »

« Je vois- Le vétérinaire rassemble le tout- alors on peut y aller. »

L'itinéraire fut un peu plus long mais Stiles le supporta bien même si sa jambe le lançait de temps en temps.

Arrivé au hangar le duo se dépêcha de rentrer à l'intérieur et ils trouvèrent rapidement les deux autres. Le teint blanc de Derek alarma les arrivés et sans perdre de temps, ils se mirent au travail. Stiles avait le groupe sanguin universel alors Deaton lui préleva plusieurs milligrammes de sang et versa le tout dans la perf. Ensuite il piqua Derek avec la canule reliée à la poche de sang. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Stiles se reposa à côté de l'alité, étant vidé d'énergie suite au prélèvement. Tous deux endormis sur le vieux matelas défoncés, ils furent veillés par la blonde et le vétérinaire. Ceux-ci en profitèrent pour faire connaissance et la jeune fille trouva en l'homme un confident sur les problèmes liés aux loups. L'homme noir ne put lui fournir d'explication sur sa nouvelle condition, il avait trop peu d'éléments pour le déterminer.

* la canule : c'est le nom donné au tube enfoncé dans le bras lors d'une transfusion sanguine.

Ce ne fut que trois heures plus tard qu'un premier mouvement tira les deux humains de leur conversation légère.

« Comment vous sentez-vous Derek ? » S'enquit le médecin.

« Mieux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Peter me contrôlait partiellement, il s'est insinué dans ma tête lors de notre première rencontre. Il a ressuscité mais il nous laisse tranquille. Il m'a demandé de te passer le message : « Je compte mener mon plan à bien et je ne ferais de mal à personne. Alors qu'il me laisse tranquille. » Tu t'étais évanoui à cause de ce que j'ai du te faire. Je t'ai ramené à la station et j'ai appelé Stiles pour qu'il me donne un coup de main. Il est arrivé avec monsieur Deaton et ils t'ont transfusé du sang. Ca va faire plus de trois heures maintenant. » Raconta la jeune fille.

« Stiles ? »

« Mm, laisse-moi encore dormir Scott. » Murmura le nommé dans son sommeil.

« Ah ! Celui-là, on ne le changera pas. » Feignit de se plaindre l'alpha.

« Encore heureux s'il n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait de ton corps ! » Plaisanta à moitié l'unique fille du groupe.

« Très spirituel. Plus important je dois retrouver mon oncle. »

« Mais… » Gémit la blonde vénitienne.

« Je ne ferais pas cela si j'étais vous. Vu tout le sang qu'il vous a pris, on peut s'attendre à ce qu'il soit redevenu un alpha. Surtout vu le rituel utilisé. J'ai estimé de ça en vous examinant et j'ai du prendre une grosse quantité à Stiles pour vous mettre hors de danger. J'ignore ce qu'il cherche désormais mais il vaut mieux s'en tenir là. Et puis il semble plus calme aujourd'hui, Lydia m'a dit qu'il avait tenu parole. Sinon vous seriez encore tous les deux au fond de ce trou à l'heure qu'il est. Il n'est peut-être plus aussi fort qu'avant mais sa volonté semble revigorée, il doit avoir une excellente raison pour être revenu d'entre les morts. » Expliqua Deaton.

« Et tout cela ne me plait absolument pas mais je suppose que je dois vous faire confiance ? » Demanda Derek.

« C'est vous qui voyez. »

Le silence répondit à l'homme et chacun se fit la réflexion que cette histoire n'était sûrement pas finie mais qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus.

« Bon maintenant que ma vie n'est plus menacée… Ce serait bien que je récupère mon chez moi. »

« Et réveillez Stiles ? Très peu pour moi ! » Intervint la lycéenne.

« Pas la peine, je conduirais à sa place mais je vais le ramener avec sa voiture sinon son père risque de se poser des questions. » Intervint le Doc.

Deaton n'eut aucune peine à rentrer discrètement avec la voiture, le shérif n'étant pas encore revenu de son travail. Il emmena donc sa charge jusque dans son lit et le recouvrit soigneusement. Il prépara même un verre d'eau et l'antidouleur sur la table de chevet. Il se doutait qu'au réveil la jambe du garçon le lancerait énormément. Ça ajouté à son don pour Derek l'avait extrêmement épuisé. C'est ainsi que le retrouva son père lorsqu'il rentra dans la nuit. Il supposa à tort que la voisine était repartie en sachant que le garçon ne se réveillerait plus vu l'heure. Stiles ne se réveilla pas du tout et dormit jusqu'au matin. Il s'éveilla cette fois à une heure raisonnable mais toujours avec ce fameux rêve qui s'arrêtait à chaque fois au même endroit.

Il devait être huit heures et demi quand le shérif s'en alla, confiant dans sa journée et rassuré que quelqu'un veille son fils. Mais madame Hops ne vint jamais. Scott avait eu du mal à se lever mais arriva au lycée à temps. Derek resta dans la station pour réfléchir aux événements et quand même pour tenter de comprendre les motivations de son oncle. Ce dernier avait passé sa soirée de la veille et de ce jour-là pour régler quelques détails. A savoir se trouver un appartement, prendre contact avec un notaire pour toucher sa part d'héritage en présentant un rapport médical falsifié par ses soins. En bref il recommençait sa vie et s'occupa directement de son nouvel appartement, remplissant le frigo et aérant les 4 chambres dont il disposait. C'est dans l'après-midi qu'il termina le tout et fatigué, il se reposa. Son plan prenait forme et bientôt il pourrait s'occuper de Stiles. Et par un fait étrange, les deux hommes firent le même rêve cette nuit-là.

 _« Je t'aime bien Stiles et comme tu m'as aidé je vais te donner quelque chose en échange. Tu veux la morsure ? » Susurra Peter._

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Est-ce que tu veux que je te morde ? Si ça ne te tue pas car il y a un risque… tu deviendras comme nous. »_

 _« Comme vous ? »_

 _« Oui un loup-garou ! Tu veux peut-être que je te fasse un dessin ? »_

 _L'homme se rapproche d'un pas, il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui._

 _« Cette nuit-là j'ai choisi Scott dans la forêt parce qu'il me fallait une meute mais ça aurait pu être toi. Tu pourrais être aussi puissant que lui. Tu n'aurais plus à le regarder te piquer la vedette. Devenir plus fort, plus rapide, devenir plus apprécié des autres, des filles en particulier. Tu n'aurais rien à lui envié. Ce serait peut-être même le contraire. »_

 _Il attrape doucement son bras et porte le poignet à hauteur de ses lèvres. A peine quelques centimètres, une fois encore._

 _« Oui ou non ? »_

…

 _« Non pas celle-là. » expira difficilement l'adolescent._

 _Aussitôt les yeux du loup changèrent de couleur comprenant parfaitement le message. Ses yeux à l'origine bleu devinrent rouge sang. Le plus grand des deux hommes accula l'autre contre le coffre de la voiture. Un léger cri de douleur échappa au plus jeune, le contact était dur avec le véhicule. Un frisson s'empara de lui sachant parfaitement ce qui allait lui arriver. Il en crevait d'envie, il voulait sentir l'homme peau contre peau. Il était bien trop excité par les paroles à double sens du loup-garou et sa voix suave. Il l'avait tout de suite trouvé beau, dès leur première rencontre, même avec le visage brûlé. Il ne l'avait pas tué directement, certes il avait peut-être besoin de lui mais s'il était si méchant, il aurait profité de l'occasion dès qu'il lui avait tourné le dos. L'alpha se retenait à grande peine de s'approcher plus du garçon depuis le départ. Stiles n'avait aucunement conscience de sa beauté et son air innocent mais effarouché l'excitait au plus haut point. Il n'aurait pas rêvé mieux que d'avoir un compagnon aussi loyal envers lui, si beau, si farouche qui ne dirait pas oui à toutes ses demandes. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait aucun moyen de déterminer si oui ou non il était celui qu'il lui était destiné. Enfin si mais il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal qu'il n'en avait déjà à être aplati sur cette auto._

 _Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il désirait, il arracha la chemise du garçon d'un coup de griffe. Aussitôt que la peau blanche fut exposée il fondit dessus mordant, embrassant et suçotant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Ses mains avaient trouvé leur chemin sur l'avant du corps, jouant avec les deux tétons roses et durs. Impatient aussi bien l'un que l'autre leurs hanches remuèrent, se frictionnèrent. Stiles sentait parfaitement l'excitation dans le bas de son dos. Il gémissait sans pouvoir s'arrêter les canines effilées parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale. Un loup-garou allait prendre sa virginité et il n'en était que plus chaud, ses sens semblaient exacerbés par le potentiel danger de cette situation. Peter n'en avait plus assez, ses doigts parcoururent les fins abdominaux et s'arrêtèrent au niveau du pantalon du garçon. Il joua un instant avec l'élastique du boxer dépassant du pantalon de costume. Très vite lassé et mû par une impulsion, il coupa simplement l'avant de l'habit qui chuta de lui-même au sol. Apparemment il avait eu la ceinture avec ce qui l'arrangeait grandement. En continuant à éparpiller de légers baisers sur le dos de son partenaire, Peter introduisit sa main dans le dernier vêtement et libéra le sexe compressé. Il appliqua tout de suite des vas-et-viens rapides, courts et presque brutaux mais sans faire mal à sa victime._

 _Stiles ne retint pas ses gémissements, la main qui le travaillait était si chaude, si douée, courant sur sa longueur, taquinant la fente. Il était sur le point de jouir quand un souffle à son oreille le pétrifia._

 _« Si tu jouis sur ma voiture tu vas le regretter. »_

 _Même si cela paraissait une menace sérieuse, la voix envoûtante du Hale fut la goutte de trop. Dans un long gémissement plus qu'indécent, le jeune éjacula laissant des trainées blanches sur la Mercedes noire._

 _« C'est vilain Stiles. Je dois te punir pour ça. »_

 _Sans autre préambule, les crocs aiguisés transpercèrent sa gorge._

 _« Aaah ! »_

« Aaaaah ! »

Le cri continua dans la réalité. Dans la chambre en face, le père de Stiles se réveilla en sursaut et se précipita au chevet de son garçon, toujours en caleçon.

« Stiles ! Stiles ! Ca va tout va bien ? »

Il défonça quasi la porte jusqu'alors fermée à clé et se retrouva penché sur son enfant en deux secondes.

« Stiles ? »

« Mff, Mff. »

La respiration erratique, hachée Stiles était bien réveillé mais avait la main sur son cou et complètement avachi sur lui-même.

« Mf, ce… ce n'est rien Pa. Juste un cauchemar. Je suis désolé. »

« Mais non voyons. Tu veux me le raconter ? Je pense que ça te ferait du bien. »

« Non, non ça va. Enfin, je doute que tu veuilles que je te raconte ma mort en direct. C'était horrible. »

« Oh Stiles. Allez, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar tu es en vie. Et bien en vie d'ailleurs, tu m'as cassé les tympans. » Tenta de plaisanter le shérif.

« Ouais, je me doute. Ca va déjà mieux. Pardon de t'avoir réveillé alors que tu vas sans doute te récolter une nouvelle garde ce soir. »

« Bah, j'espère que non mais je ne peux jamais savoir avec tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville. A croire que c'est un vrai foyer à merde. » Répondit John.

« Papa ! Ton langage ! »

« Quoi mon langage ?! Je dis encore ce que je veux et c'est la vérité en plus. Enfin bon, on va se préparer parce qu'en fait il est sept heures trente tout de même. Je te sors tes vêtements. »

Stiles était gêné mais encore sous le choc de son rêve alors il ne protesta pas.

Une fois tous deux habillés ils descendirent et prirent leur petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'ils finissaient d'avaler leur café, Scott débarqua et s'incrusta un peu. Il donna une liste de devoirs à Stiles ainsi que les notes qu'il avait prise pour lui puis s'en alla rapidement au lycée. John sortit peu de temps après pour aller travailler. Une fois de plus, il ignorait que son arrangement avec la voisine ne tenait plus, supposant qu'elle venait un peu plus tard pour ne pas gêner leur petite famille. Cela arrangeait parfaitement Stiles qui faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il marchait sans trop de difficultés mais sur une longue distance il avait encore un peu mal. Il changea lui-même son bandage ayant vu Melissa le pratiquer sur sa cuisse, retenant sans problème les gestes. Malgré tout le soleil lui manquait à part le jour où il avait sauvé Derek il n'était pas encore ressorti. L'enfermement ne lui allait pas et raisonnable, il alla simplement s'installer sur une chaise du jardin en lisant un livre. Quant à Peter, il décida ce matin-là de terminer ses préparatifs et de passer à l'action dans l'après-midi.

Le loup-garou savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour mettre la main sur sa proie. Son odeur était inoubliable et le guidait si facilement malgré les fragrances peu commodes que dégageait la ville. L'homme pista donc le parfum de Stiles jusqu'à arrivé devant une maison des plus banales. L'odeur du père n'était plus aussi forte et de toute manière à cette heure-là il était forcément au boulot. Peter pouvait entrer confiant, aussi détectant sa cible dans le jardin, il s'y rendit immédiatement. Une simple clôture blanche séparait les deux maisons, il lui suffit d'enjamber l'obstacle pour se retrouver sur la pelouse des Stilinski. D'entrée de jeu, il constata que son Stiles était assis sur une chaise complètement endormi. Sa tête était penchée dangereusement sur le côté.

' _Mm, il est vraiment beau comme ça. D'autant plus qu'il ne parle pas, il faudra que je trouve un truc pour ça d'ailleurs. Il est bien gentil mais il parle un peu trop même s'il n'est pas du genre à dévoiler des secrets, mieux vaut être prudent.'_ Pensa le loup.

Après avoir admiré le garçon quelques minutes, Peter se décida à bouger. Avant de l'attraper purement et simplement il rechercha les clés de la jeep. Ainsi le shérif trouverait cela normal, une simple ballade qui aurait pu dégénérer en accident ou autre chose. Finalement les clés de la voiture se trouvaient dans la veste de l'adolescent qu'il prit soin de ne pas oublier. Cela serait nettement plus crédible. Il tâta le portefeuille dans l'autre poche et sourit de satisfaction, tout marchait comme prévu. Il ne tarda pas à récupérer sa proie et à la mettre sur la banquette du véhicule. Le Hale démarra ensuite et retourna jusqu'à son appartement. Toujours dans l'esprit de son plan, il fit un léger détour par la forêt pour 'perdre l'auto'. La thèse de l'accident ou de la ballade seraient la conclusion logique des flics. Un gamin perdu en forêt était le plus probable et il jouait là-dessus. Pour une disparition il y avait toujours un délai plus ou moins long et s'il n'y avait aucun témoin pour voir le garçon c'était au mieux. Aussi lorsqu'il retourna chez lui, il prit soin de cacher le visage du garçon dans les replis de sa longue veste en cuir.

Il était content de lui, personne ne l'avait remarqué, ses sens aux aguets il y avait bien veillé. Personne dans les couloirs ou l'ascenseur de l'immeuble non plus, il avait beaucoup de chance. Désormais enfermé à double tour dans son appartement, il allait enfin pouvoir donner libre cours à toutes ses envies. Mais en attendant que son bel invité se réveille, il allait attendre. Il déposa donc Stiles dans son lit, sans la couverture, pour l'admirer de tout son soul.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que le jeune homme ne commence à remuer. Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres poussant Peter à se lever du fauteuil où il lisait un livre jusque là. Mais avant qu'il n'arrive au lit un mot, un simple mot l'arrêta.

« Peter » avait murmuré Stiles à l'instant.

L'homme dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter immédiatement sur sa proie. Cette voix était tellement érotique, l'invitant à le souiller, à le prendre sans sommation. Très vite, le loup remarqua les yeux du garçon papillonner, il resta immobile pour ne pas brusquer l'adolescent.

' _Stiles se sentait bien au chaud sous les rayons du soleil, il rêvait qu'il était assis sur une chaise du jardin lisant un livre. Assez intéressant d'ailleurs traitant des loups-garous, de nouvelles informations totalement inédites qui le comblaient. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre toute la portée de sa lecture mais savoir qu'un loup trouvait son compagnon grâce à son sang était génial en soi. Etre l'âme sœur d'un loup… il se demandait comment se passait cette fameuse revendication. Etait-ce douloureux ou tellement bon qu'il oublierait tout ? Tout ce qui n'était pas Lui. Absorbé par le bouquin, il ne remarqua que tardivement qu'une ombre silencieuse ombrageait le livre. Deux bras musclés l'encerclèrent alors par derrière et un parfum envoûtant envahit ses narines. Une odeur familière de virilité et lui rappelant la forêt qu'il avait sentie peu de fois mais qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille._

 _« Peter »_

' _L'absence de réaction le choqua, pas un mot, pas un acte plus prononcé. C'était étrange. D'un coup ses yeux le picotaient comme lorsque le sommeil le gagnait._

En fait, les rais du soleil entraient par la fenêtre de l'appartement et tombaient sur son visage, l'éblouissant et le réveillant. Une main se leva doucement pour se cacher les yeux mais trop tard, il était bien éveillé maintenant. Alors il s'adapta, se redressant dans le lit pour échapper à la luminosité ambiante. Ses doigts vinrent frotter ses yeux légèrement collés à cause de la sueur. Une fois cela fait, ses prunelles brunes virent enfin où il se trouvait. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son jardin ! Le garçon prit une profonde inspiration pour s'aider à garder le calme. Paniquer ne servait à rien il le savait très bien. Il ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre, trop bien rangé. Scott était toujours à l'école et il n'avait aucune raison d'aller chez lui. Du moins il le pensait, il ne pouvait pas avoir dormi si longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Il ne se rappelait que de s'être posé sur une chaise de sa terrasse et avoir lu. Il avait dû s'assoupir sans s'en rendre compte mais prendre sa voiture ? Il n'était pas somnambule, de ça il en était sûr, il l'aurait su ! Ses réflexions ne lui prirent que quelques secondes et il se décida à voir plus de l'endroit où il était. Ses yeux se portèrent d'abord sur le lit. Un grand lit une place mais aux draps soyeux, une table de chevet : la chambre classique en somme. Un peu trop propre et rangée peut-être. Un mouvement imperceptible sur sa droite le tira de sa contemplation.

« Je rêve encore ce n'est pas possible ! » murmura Stiles avec surprise. « Oh. Non, je viens de comprendre ! Si tu es en vie c'est parce que tu as reçu du sang de Derek… et peut-être un peu du mien probablement. »

« Bonjour la politesse, tu pourrais dire autre chose pour commencer une discussion. » ironisa Peter, comme il savait si bien le faire.

«Ne te fous pas de moi. Comme si c'était possible ! » Répliqua le garçon.

« Mais oui voyons. Allez dis-le : « Bonjour Peter. » Pour me faire plaisir et après je répondrais à toutes tes questions. Par exemple pourquoi suis-je revenu alors que ma vengeance est accomplie. Réfléchis bien Stiles. »

L'adolescent était septique, est-ce que ça pouvait être si facile avec lui ? Il en doutait un peu vu leurs passés. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il se doutait juste d'où il était maintenant au moins une chose de résolue.

« Bonjour Peter. » Répéta le Stilinski.

« Avec un sourire, ce serait nettement mieux. » Taquina l'adulte.

En serrant les dents à cette remarque, le jeune homme grimaça… franchement il s'en doutait avec Peter rien n'était jamais simple.

« Bonjour Peter. » Retenta l'hyperactif avec son plus beau sourire.

Et là, Peter se retrouva bien mal à l'aise : même si c'était faux le magnifique visage illuminé de Stiles lui paraissait encore plus séduisant qu'auparavant. Pour cacher sa gêne et ses rougeurs il se détourna. Il reprit contenance en quelques secondes. Temps durant lequel l'étudiant se demanda ce qui arrivait à l'homme.

« C'est nettement mieux. Tu vois quand tu veux. D'abord tu es chez moi mais je pense que tu as fini par le comprendre vu l'inspection que tu as faite de ma chambre. »

« Ouais. » Répondit simplement Stiles.

« Alors que veux-tu savoir d'autre ? » Interrogea le Hale.

« Pourquoi je suis ici et surtout pourquoi tu es ressuscité ? Oh et au passage comment t'as pu forcer Lydia à te suivre dans ton délire ? »

« Toujours attiré par cette fille insignifiante ? Tu ne changes pas, c'est navrant. Enfin bon. Commençons par le commencement. Tu te souviens de l'année dernière ? Question bête, tu t'en souviens très bien. Lorsque j'ai attaqué Lydia, c'était calculé. Je savais que Derek voulait devenir alpha au plus vite mais ton concours dans cette histoire n'a pas été négligeable pour me faire perdre plus facilement que je l'espérais. Bref, Lydia était mon plan B. C'est toujours utile d'avoir un plan B tu sais. Quand je l'ai griffée, j'ai glissé ma volonté et une partie de mon pouvoir d'alpha en elle. Ainsi même si je perdais mon corps, mon esprit vivait toujours quelque part. Je me suis servi d'elle, je me suis introduit dans son cerveau pour la contrôler plus facilement. Dès lors j'ai parlé à son esprit, j'ai trouvé des failles pour prendre sa place temporairement. Nos voix se sont accordées au bout d'un temps et j'ai pu lui transmettre des ordres pour me faire revivre. »

L'alpha s'octroya une pause pour souffler un peu, sa voix étant toujours légèrement enrouée d'être resté inutilisée.

« Dès lors, ça a été un jeu d'enfant. Avoir Lydia sous mon contrôle me facilitait la tâche. Je pouvais entrer en contact avec Derek si je le voulais. Seulement je ne voulais pas retourner vers lui tout de suite, j'attendais mon heure. Jusqu'à ce que par hasard une certaine personne vienne s'inviter dans mon antre : toi. Tu es tombé et tu t'es blessé. Le sang que tu as laissé dans ma caverne m'a été bénéfique. Grâce à cela, j'ai retrouvé absolument tous mes souvenirs, j'ai vu que ma vengeance était réalisée. Là, tu te dis que je n'avais aucune raison de revivre après cela. Et bien tu te trompes. Plus que ma mémoire, ton sang est devenu une source d'informations incroyables. Je sais par exemple que ton anniversaire est le 26 août. Que tu caches encore une partie de ton intelligence à tous et que ton hyperactivité est due à la perte de ta mère. Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait. J'en viens à la question intéressante, ta venue ici. Je t'ai enlevé par une raison très simple. Tu vas devenir mien Stiles. Je sais que tu rêves de moi, que tu veux que je te touche intimement. Le jour de l'accident j'ai vu ton souvenir le plus récent. Bizarrement il s'agissait du fameux soir où je t'ai proposé la morsure. Je t'ai marqué plus que tu ne le voulais et le rêve où tout évoluait vers une scène très chaude était particulièrement excitant. Comment pouvons-nous partager nos visions ? Il y a une réponse extrêmement simple à cela : tu es mon compagnon. Le sang que tu m'as donné ce jour-là me l'a révélé, comme toutes les informations te concernant. »

Une fois que le loup eut fini de parler, il fut satisfait de voir son futur amant cogiter sur tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Alors ce rêve que je viens de faire… là où je lisais un livre sur les compagnons… c'était pour me mettre sur la voie ? Pour que je comprenne ce que tu attendais de moi ? » Parla le plus jeune.

« Je n'attends rien de toi spécifiquement. Tu as commencé à m'aimer, les rêves que tu as pu faire étaient un indice pour que tu comprennes ce qui t'arrive et qui te révélais tes propres sentiments. Le fait est que tu as eu peur de moi à un moment et que tu as vu ta propre mort. C'est une chose qui ne risque pas d'arriver. Un loup-garou, qu'il soit alpha ou non, ne peut faire aucun mal à son compagnon. Sa nature le pousse plutôt à le protéger de l'extérieur et de ceux qui voudraient l'approcher pour des raisons physiques. » Le reprit Peter.

« Donc tu m'aimes aussi ? » Osa demander Stiles avec une petite voix, ayant peur de la réponse.

« Bien sur que oui ! Quelle question idiote ! Je n'aurais pas été si pressé de ressusciter si je ne t'avais pas aimé. Dans ce foutu trou tu étais la seule chose qui me permettait d'espérer mon retour. Les carcasses d'animaux qu'ils y avaient là-dedans étaient ma seule nourriture avant que tu aies la bonne idée de tomber. Mais la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé quand j'ai récupéré mes esprits c'était à ta blessure. J'espérais que ce n'était pas trop grave. »

« Ben, c'était quand même un peu difficile à croire après ce que je t'ai fait. Mais tu as dit m'avoir enlevé, mon père va me chercher ! » Pensa tout haut l'adolescent.

« Certes mais j'ai pris ta voiture et j'ai fait croire à une disparition. Et j'ai été très prudent à ce que personne ne nous voie revenir ici. Ce qui me laisse une soirée et deux jours entiers pour te revendiquer à mon aise. Oh et avant que tu essaies quoi que ce soit j'ai éteint ton portable et l'ai caché. Maintenant fini la parlotte, je vais nous préparer à manger. Toi tu ne bouges pas de là, je reviens dans quelques minutes. » Termina l'adulte.

L'adolescent ne put qu'hocher la tête. Toute tentative de fuite était vouée à l'échec de toute manière alors pourquoi s'embêter. D'autant qu'il ne voulait absolument pas partir, il avait eu trois jours pour penser à Peter et à ses propres sentiments. Si son attirance était avant tout physique maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin le voir en chair et en os, une chaleur ardente s'emparait de lui. Un instinct primaire l'envahissait et menaçait de le faire céder à des pulsions étranges. S'il ne se savait pas humain, il aurait pensé être un loup-garou ! Car oui, pour lui c'était bizarre de vouloir se lover contre le torse de l'alpha. Ou encore de lui mordiller le cou et ce sans être chargé de désir sexuel. Etait-ce là un effet du lien des compagnons ? Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Non finalement il ne pouvait pas savoir, il ignorait complètement comment ce lien pouvait exister, seul le loup avait les réponses à ce genre de question. Bon soit il devrait lui poser la question et aussi… si ça marchait entre eux, quand et comment allaient-ils se voir ?

Toutes ces interrogations se poursuivirent tandis qu'à deux mètres de lui, son soi-disant compagnon terminait son dîner. L'alpha dressa un joli plateau de deux assiettes remplies de purée et d'une côtelette avec de la compote. Il emmena ensuite le tout dans la chambre, retrouvant le garçon perdu dans ses pensées.

« Arrêtes de te triturer les méninges pour rien. S'il s'agit des instincts qui s'éveillent en toi, c'est tout à fait normal. Nous partageons partiellement nos pensées depuis que j'ai absorbé ton sang. Et donc certaines de mes émotions passent dans ce lien, c'est moi qui ai envie de me réveiller à côté de toi ou de rester contre toi sans rien faire de pervers. Si c'est pour la suite de notre histoire, dis-toi que nous avons le weekend pour nous arranger avec ça, chaque chose en son temps. » Informa l'adulte en posant sa charge sur la table de chevet.

Il déplaça le meuble pour qu'ils aient assez d'espace pour avaler le repas en face-à-face. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Stiles et Peter étaient à l'aise ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, se comprenant déjà un minimum grâce à leur lien grandissant.

Après le repas, Peter rangea tout puis revint dans la chambre avisant Stiles qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Tu es bien silencieux petit loup. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Petit loup ? Pourquoi un tel surnom ? » S'étonna l'adolescent.

« Tu me vois t'appeler chéri ou amour ? Non définitivement pas mon genre même s'il s'agit de mon compagnon. »

« Mm t'as raison, ça ferait trop bizarre. » Acquiesça Stiles avec un petit sourire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Très vite le plus jeune constata que l'adulte avait disparu de son champ de vision. Où était-il ? Un léger froissement de tissu l'orienta quelques secondes avant de sentir un souffle chaud sur son oreille.

« Bien et si maintenant que toutes tes questions ont trouvé réponse, je passais à ma parade nuptiale ? » Poursuivit l'homme.

« Hein ? » Prononça très intelligemment le petit brun.

Peter ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir plus que sa langue léchait son lobe avant de le suçoter doucement. La taquine passa sur tout le contour mais frôla aussi l'intérieur, comme une invitation. Peter le voulait et cela se sentait. Le jeune homme sentait bien toute l'envie du plus vieux à aller plus loin, il l'incitait carrément à se laisser faire, à se laisser dominer. En même temps comment se serait-il rebeller contre un loup ? Il n'avait aucune chance encore moins quand il n'avait qu'envie d'être cajoler et aimer par son compagnon. C'était une sorte d'instinct qui le poussait, ses envies profondes se réveillaient et ne désiraient qu'être en phase avec son loup !

Le plus vieux sentit parfaitement le désir de son presque amant, humant l'odeur de la résignation mais surtout de l'intense satisfaction qu'il éprouvait à l'instant même. Aussi, il ne s'embêta pas à parler, poussant simplement son compagnon contre le matelas. Le loup eut alors un sourire carnassier sa belle proie gémissant déjà alors que sa main dérivait de son épaule vers sa gorge. Stiles avait eu un frisson lorsque les doigts frais de son homme étaient entrés en contact avec sa peau. Comme si une décharge électrique avait couru tout le long de son corps à ce simple toucher.

Le tressaillement n'avait pas échappé à Peter, content de l'effet qu'il opérait sur le plus jeune. Avec un nouveau sourire, plus joueur qu'autre chose, l'adulte tâta la peau à portée de main : la gorge, le visage et le haut de la poitrine exposée. Il y laissa ses marques d'appartenance, sa revendication et signe que le garçon était sien. Il savait que si jamais quelqu'un tentait de lui prendre Stiles, il perdrait rapidement la tête. Presque personne ne pourrait l'arrêter, excepté son compagnon justement. Mais il doutait que Stiles sache comment s'y prendre. Et puis peu importait pour le moment ! Sa réflexion n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes et le garçon entre ses bras réclamait son attention en soupirant son prénom.

L'étudiant pour sa part avait, pour une fois, le cerveau complètement déconnecté, la bouche de son Alpha était tout ce qui importait à l'instant présent. Alors quand sa délicieuse torture s'arrêta, il gémit de frustration et rappela son cher et tendre à l'ordre. Une légère morsure sur la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule qui électrifia le châtain. Ce dernier excité au possible par la possessivité de son petit loup reprit rapidement l'assaut. Il embrassa d'office le petit brun, mêlant leurs langues avec volupté et ardeur. De légers halètements répondirent à ces attaques qui bientôt se firent bien plus hardies. Stiles n'était pas en reste pour autant, certes il geignait son plaisir mais depuis quelques minutes il essayait de virer ce maudit tee-shirt trop encombrant. Pour lui, les vêtements étaient gênants, occultant une vision des plus alléchantes qu'il souhaitait ardemment admiré.

Peter avait compris la demande silencieuse mais adorait jouer avec son Stiles gémissant et gesticulant. Il fallait dire que les vêtements du plus jeune ne le gênaient pas encore. D'autant que le maillot du garçon semblait être une seconde peau d'où ses légers muscles transparaissaient. La vue le repaissait suffisamment sur l'instant et de simples baisers sur la peau découverte constituaient son plaisir. Un grognement de frustration ne tarda pas à se faire entendre à cette situation trop stagnante au goût d'un hyperactif sous tension. Un léger sourire aux lèvres le châtain rua des hanches pour calmer un tantinet son copain. Un petit cri s'échappa de Stiles à ce mouvement soudain. Si bien que son corps s'arc bouta et que Peter en profita pour grignoter plus que de raison son cou. L'homme y laissa d'ailleurs plusieurs marques, son loup se félicitait d'afficher sa dominance et l'appartenance du garçon à la vue de tous.

Cette activité avait beau ravir le loup-garou, bientôt l'envie de combler son compagnon fut plus forte que le reste. Alors il enleva enfin la vareuse blanche à l'aide de ses griffes. Profitant de l'étonnement de son compagnon, le châtain s'attaqua au bas et les vira quelque part dans la chambre. Et maintenant qu'un Stiles tout nu se dandinait sous lui, Peter céda à ses pulsions. Son nez vint frotter dans le cou de son presque amant, humant son enivrante odeur. De la fraîcheur, l'odeur des pins de la forêt qu'il a toujours connue et en même temps cette odeur entêtante propre à son Stiles. L'adulte se repaissait des tremblements et de l'odeur d'excitation qu'il provoquait à ce moment précis à son partenaire.

« Peter…plus. » Murmura le plus jeune. Sa voix suppliante était si basse qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été entendu.

Le châtain avait pourtant parfaitement compris la supplique et sourit assez vicieusement, plus que ravi que son petit loup le prie déjà de le faire sien. D'humeur taquine, le loup offrit ce qu'on lui réclamait… à sa façon. Tandis que sa bouche descendait petit à petit, déposant des baisers du visage jusqu'au torse, ses doigts se changèrent en griffes et agrippèrent fortement les hanches de son beau compagnon. La piqure des ongles acérés fit tressaillir le petit brun, il se demandait vraiment ce que comptait faire Peter avec ses appendices. D'autant qu'il n'avait plus rien… Ah si finalement, il voyait ce que l'homme-loup allait lui faire. Un doigt pointant et rouge vint se perdre sur son ventre et même sur un téton. Et directement après, la langue rugueuse venait lécher et avaler le liquide poisseux. Peter s'amusa un peu à laisser ses empreintes au niveau des hanches et des fesses de son bien-aimé. Bien sûr, ses traces ne dureraient pas, du moins s'il les léchait un tant soit peu. Son compagnon ne pouvait pas se plaindre de douleur, le mélange entre l'exploration de la bouche et les légères entailles étaient savamment dosés.

L'alternance entre les piqures et les léchouilles fit gémir Stiles plus que de raison. Surtout quand le loup s'attaqua à son bas-ventre, où il osa même égratigner son sexe pour l'englober tout de suite après. Le châtain s'appliqua à parcourir l'entièreté de la hampe, appuyant ça et là légèrement ses dents sur les veines apparentes. Il ne perça plus la peau mais le simple effleurement de la canine sur sa chair sensible fit un effet monstrueux à Stiles. Ses faibles gémissements s'étaient transformés en cris d'extase et ses bruits continuèrent lorsque Peter entama des aspirations sur son gland et sur le reste de son sexe. N'y tenant bientôt plus, l'adolescent éjacula de plaisir dans la bouche de son amant. Ce dernier savoura le liquide doux-amer de sa moitié et se lécha les babines à la vision de Son Stiles alangui et pris dans l'extase, les yeux à moitié fermés.

Remontant sur le haut du corps, Peter attrapa le sexe de son compagnon et lui imprima un rythme soutenu pour le rendre de nouveau dur. Et tout en pratiquant ses vas-et-viens, il laissa sa bouche enfin marquer convenablement sa propriété… sa marque. Il incrusta plusieurs suçons dans le cou et sur le torse blanc de son imprégné. Fier de son travail, le châtain amorça enfin le début du véritable acte. Sa main filait toujours de haut en bas sur le point stratégique mais sa bouche redescendit brutalement sur les fesses tendres. Une langue mouillée parcourut les bourses de Stiles qui exhala un bruit de gorge plus puissant que les précédents. Le membre humide courut le long de la raie et alla très vite s'engouffrer dans l'anus jusque là vierge de toute intrusion.

« Aah… Peter. » Gémit le petit brun en agrippant les cheveux de son amant, fourrageant plus profondément sa langue en lui.

« Oui, oui, j'y arrive. » Souffla le loup-garou toujours à moitié transformé.

Ses oreilles duveteuses et fines bougèrent de plaisir, ses griffes égratignèrent le postérieur offert et son odorat sentit le summum de l'excitation de son compagnon. La salive aidant, le lycaon enfonça doucement un doigt, puis plusieurs autres afin d'assouplir le muscle. Il continuait inlassablement à imprimer des mouvements sur la hampe suintante de son petit loup tout en élargissant l'antre. La combinaison de ses deux plaisirs, et d'une légère sensation nouvelle mais un tantinet douloureuse, excita encore plus l'étudiant qui serra instinctivement ses jambes autour de la taille de son vis-à-vis. Ce signe indiqua à Peter de ne plus faire languir son compagnon d'âme : il réclamait son appartenance à son alpha. Chose que le loup, en lui, reconnut et le poussa à exécuter séance tenante. Il ferait tout pour faire plaisir à son imprégné, surtout s'il s'agissait de marquer son territoire sur ce qui lui appartenait de droit !

L'animal prit donc le pas sur la partie humaine de Peter, ses yeux devinrent rouges et un grognement guttural émergea de sa poitrine. Sans perdre de temps, le châtain quasi possédé se terra d'un coup franc dans la moiteur de l'anus de son petit loup. Stiles cria de douleur, geignant et laissant ses larmes couler mais essayant par tous les moyens de respirer profondément pour s'adapter à cette intrusion massive. L'adolescent n'eut que quelques minutes pour se remettre avant que des coups de butoir amples et secs se frayent un chemin dans son canal. Il hoqueta au début bien sûr c'était dérangeant, brutal et il sentit un liquide s'écouler de son trou. Son cerveau analysa malgré lui l'évidence : il saignait, tellement écartelé par cette chair chaude et abusive. Ses perles salées reprirent de plus belle, il aurait souhaité un peu plus de douceur pour sa première fois. Puis dans les brumes de son esprit, il se rappela qu'il pouvait aussi mener la danse… et rien à foutre du loup qui le dominait et imposait son rythme.

Alors le garçon jusque là docile, reprit pied dans la réalité et regarda son brut de partenaire. Il avisa dès lors le changement physique : les yeux, son nez ressemblant plus à une truffe et les oreilles encore plus grandes qu'auparavant. Dans un effort surhumain, l'humain se redressa et s'agrippa au cou de son homme.

« C'était ma première fois, crétin. T'aurais pu y aller un peu plus mollo. » Protesta dans un murmure le plus jeune.

Ses paroles si basses, juste en bas du lobe, firent frissonner le loup-garou. Et cette seconde suffit à Stiles pour renverser l'homme-loup sur le dos, le surplombant enfin et imprimant derechef sa propre cadence. Le garçon appuya ses mains sur le torse ferme et joua de son bassin sur l'excitation vibrante en lui apparemment l'éjaculation de la 'bête' était proche. Voulant contenter son loup malgré sa rudesse, le petit brun augmenta sa cadence en ne retenant pas ses gémissements. Il avait compris que ce son était apprécié du loup au vu du regard de braise que Peter lui avait jeté pendant les préliminaires. Le loup dans son instinct primal fut choqué de la témérité de son compagnon mais très vite la joie remplaça le début de colère émergeant. C'était tellement mieux lorsque son amant n'était pas tout gentillet et amorphe dans l'acte. Oui il préférait un peu de challenge et il sentait que son louveteau exultait de plaisir au-dessus de lui et cherchait à le combler. Le lien était efficace sur ce point l'odeur et le visage de son amant valaient tout l'or du monde et cela confirmait que leurs ébats étaient très bons pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, les chairs se resserrèrent autour de sa hampe et cette friction acheva la résistance du métamorphe qui lâcha sa semence dans un râle bas. La transformation se résorba alors, le loup était satisfait de son premier contact et se tassa dans un coin de l'esprit de son propriétaire. Puis Stiles éjacula à son tour, répandant le liquide blanc sur le torse de son compagnon en gémissant le prénom de son chéri.

L'intensité de ce corps-à-corps avait été énorme et Stiles s'endormit presque aussitôt qu'il s'était retiré du sexe et réinstaller contre son Peter. Ce dernier souffla et avec un petit sourire secoua la tête. Il n'y avait vraiment que Stiles pour lui faire un coup pareil. Le lycaon arrangea très vite la scène, l'étudiant allongé sur l'oreiller comme il se devait et nettoyé convenablement de leur activité précédente. Il fit de même pour lui avant de venir se lover dans la couche, calant son petit loup dans ses bras avant de rejoindre Morphée.

Le soleil trouva deux silhouettes quasi encastrées l'une à l'autre, bras et jambes mêlées. La clarté éblouissante, due à la fenêtre sans rideaux, eut tôt fait de réveiller un loup assez grognon.

« Grr. » Râla celui-ci dans le cou de son aimé.

Ce léger son vrilla le tympan du petit brun et le cerveau finit de capter et d'analyser ce bruit. La machinerie était lancée et avec ce travail intense le sommeil s'écarta trop vite du corps de Stiles.

« Mm. Encore cinq minutes. » Geignit-il dans un murmure.

Malheureusement, la lumière n'allait pas se retirer pour autant et darda plus durement sur le visage de ses deux victimes. Stiles était le plus proche de la fenêtre et reçut donc 'l'attaque' de plein fouet. Et son cerveau qui continuait à disserter sur les bruits ambiants n'aidait pas. Alors ses yeux s'ouvrirent prudemment et se plissèrent aussitôt pour s'adapter à la luminosité.

Un bref mouvement de tête rappela à Stiles la journée et la soirée de la veille. C'était tout lui et sa chance légendaire d'être le compagnon d'un loup-garou et en prime d'un type plus vieux que lui ! Ils avaient quoi… dix ans de différence ? Oh la la… comment son père allait-il prendre cette nouvelle ?! D'autant qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé de Peter et encore moins des trucs surnaturels… il devrait être prudent pour ne pas que son shérif de paternel découvre qu'il batifolait avec un loup-garou. L'étudiant sortit de ses pensées et sortit du lit avec discrétion. Le fait que la chambre de Peter était rangée, contrairement à la sienne, l'aida à éviter sa maladresse légendaire.

Bon il était quasi nu dans un appart inconnu, alors que pouvait-il faire ? En fouillant un peu le frigo, et regardant partout pour apaiser sa curiosité sur les habitudes de son petit copain, Stiles décida de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il mit la main sur des tranches de lard, des œufs et du pain encore bon dans le placard. Il s'habilla uniquement d'un tablier pour se protéger un minimum et entama sa préparation.

Ce matin-là, dans la maison Stilinski, John rentra enfin depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures dans son chez soi. Il ne demandait qu'à se rendre à son lit mais voulut d'abord s'assurer du bien-être de son fils. Il entra donc en frappant un bref coup à la porte de son garçon.

« Stiles ? » Commença-t-il.

Lorsqu'il scanna la chambre sans trouver son gosse, il eut une sueur froide. Il n'était même pas six heures et son fils n'était pas dans la maison ! N'étant pas shérif qui veut, le père de famille respira un bon coup et réagit avec calme. D'abord essayer d'appeler Stiles, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que cet hyperactif oubliait de laisser un mot quand il logeait chez Scott. Bon certes, il était toujours blessé à la jambe mais Scott pouvait facilement le soutenir et l'emmener sur sa moto ! Malheureusement le portable de Stiles était éteint et il arriva direct sur la boite vocale. Pas de panique… il était tôt, l'homme réessaierait plus tard. Après tout il n'allait pas réveiller Scott un samedi matin à six heures pour savoir si son gamin de 16 ans était bien avec lui.

Au studio de Peter, Stiles finissait de mettre le couvert quand un bruit derrière lui apprit que son loup s'était levé.

« Quelle délicieuse vision. Ca me donne envie de manger de la bonne chair fraiche. » Susurra le châtain à son oreille.

« Oui ben pas tout de suite, monsieur je déchire les fringues de mon copain sans penser aux conséquences. Tu m'expliques comment je vais rentrer chez moi ? » Répliqua Stiles le sourcil levé.

« Grr. Tu ne vas pas me quitter tout de suite quand même ? Et puis je peux allez t'acheter des vêtements sans problèmes. » Répondit du tac-o-tac le lycan.

« Certes, tu iras les chercher à dix heures tapantes, heure à laquelle un magasin civilisé ouvre un samedi. Mais avant de pouvoir profiter de notre petite vie de couple, il faut que je prévienne mon père de l'arrêt de mon célibat. Et j'ignore encore comment lui dire que je me suis entiché et enchaîné à un homme de dix ans de plus que moi. » Explicita l'étudiant.

« Ah ne prends pas la mouche. On n'a qu'à lui dire qu'on s'est rencontré dans un café il y a quelques temps et qu'on a très vite sympathisé. »

« Sauf qu'il y a un détail à prendre en considération : mon père c'est le shérif ! Il risque d'enquêter sur toi et sur cette histoire de rencontre tombée du ciel ! » Rappela le jeune homme.

« Bon d'accord. Du calme, on va bien trouver une solution. En attendant rassure-le toujours en inventant que tu as dormi chez Scott. Et n'oublie pas de te faire couvrir par cet idiot de loupiot. »

« Tu as de la chance que c'est la seule solution viable qu'on aille. Je vais l'appeler tout de suite. Mais dis-toi bien que lui aussi risque de créer des problèmes. Il connaît toujours ton odeur à mon avis et s'il me sent de trop près, on sera grillés. »

Là-dessus, le pauvre loup haussa les épaules dans un signe de défaite, l'odeur qu'il laissait échapper était difficile à camoufler. Ah… les beaux problèmes lorsqu'un homme loup vous kidnappait sans réfléchir !

Malgré tout, la demande de Stiles fut bien accueillie par Scott qui cette fois avait compris que son meilleur ami s'était trouvé quelqu'un. En même temps un texto exigeant presque de le couvrir auprès de son père et ce à six heures et vingt du matin, cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours. D'autant qu'il s'était fait réveillé par le bruit de son portable… alors franchement merci Stiles pour cette gentille considération. Encore heureux cependant que le message avait été envoyé si vite puisque le père Stilinski lui envoya un sms à sept heures – il avait encore été réveillé en trombe- et qu'il put le rassurer sans problèmes.

Le petit-déjeuner des compagnons, à part ce joyeux aparté, fut plus calme et succulent d'ailleurs. Le petit brun se vit féliciter proprement par son petit-ami et de bien des façons. Puis lorsque l'heure sonna, l'adulte sortit seul pour aller faire les magasins et ramener deux, trois tenues à son petit loup. Ce dernier lorsqu'il vit l'un des sweats lui offrit un regard mi-navré, m-amusé. Pouvait-on faire plus cliché que de lui donner un pull à capuche rouge vif ? Ouais la référence était évidente et cela fit rire Peter qui accula pour la deuxième fois de la matinée son amant dans la chambre à coucher pour un petit peu de sport. Ainsi ce ne fut qu'après le dîner- toujours cuisiné par Stiles et grâce aux courses de Peter- que le plus jeune ressortit de l'appartement. L'adolescent parvint à remettre la main sur sa voiture chérie, ayant exigé de son loup l'emplacement exact du véhicule dont il ne pouvait pas se passer.

Sur le trajet, Stiles répéta le petit laïus qu'il devrait bientôt débité à son père. Bien sûr dès que la jeep apparut sur le seuil devant le garage, John sortit en trombe de la maison.

« Stiles ! On va devoir parler d'homme à homme sur l'importance de prévenir les gens AVANT de faire quoi que ce soit ! Surtout que tu es toujours blessé il me semble. »

' _Tiens maintenant qu'il en parle… je n'ai plus mal du tout. Tss, Peter a du lécher cet endroit pendant nos moments X.'_

« Tout va bien, Papa. J'étais juste chez Scott. »

« Oui il me l'a fait savoir quand j'ai du lui demander moi-même parce que tu ne l'avais pas fait avant. » Tapa du pied son père.

Les Stilinski rentrèrent donc chez eux et discutèrent de ce sujet si important : la prévoyance et la prudence. Stiles fit profil bas mais déballa quand même qu'il devait refaire toute la culture cinématographique de Scott, c'était une urgence puisque son pote ne connaissait même pas Dark Vador et Obiwan Kenobi. Bien sûr John balaya les arguments comme quoi ce n'était pas une tare de ne pas être aussi cinéphile qu'un hyperactif fan de surnaturel.

Au final ce ne fut que des semaines plus tard que Stiles avoua à son paternel qu'il sortait avec un homme plus âgé. Peter avait eu alors assez de temps pour magouiller quelques dossiers informatiques et trafiqué ses papiers d'identités, se déguiser simplement avec des lunettes et en changeant de coupe de cheveux. Scott demandé bien sûr à le rencontrer pour faire son speech de meilleur ami… tout comme John avait fait le sien de père surprotecteur. Bien évidemment leur supercherie fut vite détectée, l'odorat de Scotty ne fut pas trompé et encore moins ses yeux qui connaissait parfaitement le visage de Peter même modifié. Là encore, Stiles dut redoubler d'efforts pour convaincre son meilleur ami que tout allait bien et que l'homme était redevenu 'gentil' si on pouvait dire ça de l'alpha à l'humour caustique. Le duo d'étudiants s'était même violemment disputé. Quand Scott était venu s'excuser à la maison Stilinski après les cours, il avait retrouvé Stiles sur les genoux du châtain lui donnant la becquée. En voyant le sourire attendri et le regard amoureux du loup, Scott avait fini par comprendre et plus ou moins accepté cette relation. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il évita de parler plus que de raison de ce lien étrange et de la vie de couple qui existait entre ces deux là.

FIN

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Tout est accepté, remarques constructives en premiers et les compliments si vous en avez. ^^ Même les jets de tomates ou d'objets lourds sont tolérés c'est dire. LOL

Pour ceux qui me suivraient sur d'autres fandoms, je n'abandonne rien et j'essaie d'écrire autant que je peux. J'ai d'ailleurs fini un OS Vampire Knight que je posterai dans la semaine, probablement mercredi 1er juin. Je signale déjà que ce n'est pas pour tout public et que c'est assez spécial comme pairing. ^^


End file.
